lastremnantfandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:Rattail Formation
PC Version : * Rush David Faye Wyngale Khrynia - Foxtail III * Rush David Duke Wyngale Khrynia - Foxtail II * Rush David Duke Faye Khrynia - Dragontail I * Rush David Baulson Faye Khrynia - Foxtail III If somebody could tell me what to try next, it'd be useful :) - Arajuk 22:00, 8 April 2009 (UTC) I got Dragontail I with: Baulson, Blocter, Gabriel, Glenys, Emmy PHJF 04:06, 20 April 2009 (UTC) My tests show 1x Yama, 1x Female Mitra, 1x Male Mitra, 4x Special, 1x Leader w/o Special, 5x Physical gets Dragontail. Almost certain that Dragontail II and III don't exist on the PC (no combination in the remaining two slots ever improved the formation), though I'd love it if someone can show me I'm wrong. - Corban1177 11:42, 21 April 2009 (UTC) Dragontail II and III definitely don't exist, and I believe there is a requirement of 1x Female Mitra (there is no Male requirement, I've had Dragontail with 4x Female Mitra). I think it's something like: 5x Physical, 1x No Special, 4x Special, 1x Female Mitra, 1x Yama. 1x Female Mitra is the BASE requirement for all Rattail upgrades, and 1x Yama is required for Dragontail itself (as is 4x Special, Nora and Baulson doesn't work but Nora and Gaou or Blocter does work). I'm gonna go ahead and put it in. PHJF 06:58, 24 April 2009 (UTC) No kidding, there's a "members of the seven" requirement for formations? Really makes them worthless if you have to wait until the very end of the game to use them. Nice find, though. PHJF 23:18, 24 April 2009 (UTC) Dragontail III = Torgal, Baulson, Jorgan, Ludope, Hinnah for example --Dy2105 09:49, 10 August 2009 (UTC) requirements for dragontail on xbox Using torgal, caedmon, allan, wyngale and pagus gives me foxtail III. If I substitute rush for pagus I get dragontail so there is a mitra requirement. Upon further investigating you only need 3 special units with special and definetly one with no special. Adding more mitra does not change dragontail. However adding one yama makes dragontail II. So dragontail needs 3 special, 1 no special and 1 mitra. Dragontail II has the same requirements plus it needs a yama. Adding more yama does not get version III. It also appears that adding females does not help. 5 mystic is required for version 2 dragontail. I used blocter, ymfry, david, rush and a generic leader. When I take out the leader and substitued deacon I dropped from version 2 to 1. When I turned deacon into mithdia I went to a foxtail II. So dragontail needs five physical, and dragontail II needs there to be five mystic as well. I know its mystic and not speed because I tried deacon who is phys, and then lythete who is phys, and speed and it stayed at dragontail. Ok I used leucetius, pagus, rush, david, and blocter and got ver 3 dragontail. If I sub ynfry for leucetius I go back to version II. Ok I get it, can someone edit the dragontail section? It needs 5 phys, 3 special, 1 no special, one mitra for version 1, all the dragontail I requirements plus one yama to make it version 2 and then you need one sovani and one qsiti for version 3 on top of everything else. Ooo I did some more research, you need 4 leaders with special and one no special for version 3 dragontail. Only difference between blocter and ymfry.